1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to reducing the influence of cross winds on tractor trailer combinations by providing for the automated manipulation of various panels for a stable blending of such winds relative to the tractor trailer combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The various effects of cross winds on tractor trailer combinations are issues of extreme importance in traffic safety. During normal movements of a tractor trailer combination, when the forward speed of the unit is significantly greater than the wind velocity, the air strikes the unit from a forward quadrant. This is true regardless of the direction of the wind, if the velocity of that wind is significantly less than the speed of the vehicle. Cross winds conditions exist when a significant force is exerted on the tractor trailer combination from a direction other than from the line of travel of the unit. One such condition is when high wind speed is present and the wind direction is crossing the path of the unit. Another such condition is when the wind is gusty, when the wind velocity fluctuates broadly. Yet another such condition is when the tractor trailer combination is traveling in areas where intermittent wind breaks exist such as hills, valleys, bridges, forests, buildings or other locations where severe cross wind conditions are known to exist are in close proximity to the line of travel, which cause wind which has a relatively stable velocity to fluctuate widely relative to the vehicle. Cross winds cause the vehicle operator to experience sudden, and often unpredictable, pulling of the vehicle which must be compensated for by steering into the direction that the force is being applied from. Due to the extreme size and weight of the tractor trailer combination this can cause a temporary loss of control by the operator.
Contemporary fairings, while providing for a smoothing of the outline of the tractor trailer unit to reduce drag, fail to address the need to compensate for cross wind conditions. Generally fairings are comprised of a single shell constructed of either fiberglass or a metal alloy and attached to the top of the roof of the tractor. These units are usually specifically designed to be installed on a particular model of tractor. When the fairing is damaged during usage, such as being cracked or otherwise deformed, repairs are difficult. Generally the entire shell must be replaced. Additionally the single shell unit is difficult to transport during the distribution phase following manufacture, as the unit is large, bulky and rigid.
Various attempts have been made to provide fairings with air redirection capabilities to cause the air flow, from the forward movement of the tractor trailer combination, to selectively impinge the forward face of the trailer to exert a braking force. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,648, succeeded in addressing this issue while failing to address the issue of cross winds. Further my prior patent did not address the turbulent wash of disturbed air flowing over and past the forward surfaces of the vehicle's fenders, hood or windshield. Additionally it is noted that my prior spaced gates were designed to retro fit into an existing conventional fixed fairing shell, either installed in a single shell unit or in a sectioned or halved shell unit having various corresponding opening incorporated therein. This effort failed to address several needs including the need for a air deflector which was capable of being shipped in a compact crate for later assembly and the replacement of damaged panel surfaces and components.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a method of sensing cross wind conditions and redirecting the air flow to reduce the adverse effects associated with cross winds. Additionally there exists a need for an air deflector versatile enough to fulfill multiple tasks yet capable of being transported in a relatively small crate and assembled at the location of installation. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.